The Return of Brother Blood
by Elaina96
Summary: Brother Blood has remained in the shadows since his defeat, but that was four years ago and now it was time for him to return. But he's no longer a headmaster and instead is serving a much higher power. BBRae-RobStar. A mature continuation of Titans we all know and love. Artist: limey404


The return or Brother Blood.

Brother Blood has remained in the shadows since his defeat, but that was four years ago and now it was time for him to return. But he's no longer a headmaster and instead is serving a much higher power. BBRae-RobStar. A mature continuation of Titans we all know and love.

…

Chapter 1

The Titans are always quick to react, as soon as they got a call from the Titans East they packed their bags, loaded up the T-car and were off to Steel City. There had been some suspicions activity going on in Steel City the past few weeks and then there was a Brother Blood spotting. Knowing they couldn't handle whatever Blood had up his sleeves alone they called their friends the Titans.

Victor, of course drove, while Richard sat in the front and Kori, Raven, and Garfield were in the back as usual. Normally Kori sat in the middle; she loved having the opportunity to stand up and look out the sunroof, but she also sat there to keep Raven and Garfield at bay. The two were known to fight frequently when near one another. But oddly the fighting had simmered down over the years and turned into normal conversations, which everyone seemed to notice and suspect it leading to something _more_. So that's why Kori sat by the window, to let her two friends sit next to one another, neither one of them would admit to preferring it this way but Kori knew they did. And this also meant she could sit behind Richard and occasionally wrap her arms around him in an embrace.

Richard immutably started discussing the possibilities for Brother Blood's return. The school had shut down prior his defeat so him making a reappearance couldn't be good. As thoughts were bounced around throughout the car it appeared only three members of the team were focusing on the discussion at hand.

Even though Raven knew Brother Blood wasn't to be taken lightly, she also felt that they could handle it. She had become much more optimistic ever since the defeat of her father, now she felt that anything was possible. As these thoughts rang in her head she looked down as a hand slowly gripped hers. It was a suttle act that went unnoticed by the other occupants of the car. Raven kept her eyes forward and tried not to noticeably react as Garfield gripped her hand. Speaking of anything being possible, the relationship between Raven and Garfield was, in her words _Complicated_. He used to be her annoying teammate, but then he became her friend, and now, well now he's becoming something _more_. And she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

The T-car pulled up to the East Tower and the Titans were immediately greeted by the Titans East, who were happy to see them. Friendly salutations were exchanged before they got serious with the matter at hand. The Titans were escorted to the main room where they were told everything the Titans East knew. Being the leader, Karen did most of the explaining but the others chimed in every once in awhile. "It started with some random robberies, nothing with significant value."

"Unless you're a collector." Roy added.

"Old Artifacts, ancient tapestries, and a stone pedestal." Karen continued as the monitor showed pictures of the stolen items.

"A stone pedestal?" Raven questioned looking at the screen.

"Does any of this look familiar to you, Raven?" Richard asked.

"I have to do some research." She responded, knowing very well she has seen those artifacts before.

"There's another thing." Karen began, "When we pulled up surveillance footage of the latest robbery, the one where we identified Brother Bood; he looked different."

"Different how?" Victor questioned.

"Younger." Garth answered, pulling up the video footage on the monitor. "And it appears he is no longer a cyborg."

"Are we sure it's him?" Kori asked noticing the drastic age difference in appearance.

"Facial recognition says it is."Karen answered.

"Okay so we know its Blood, and him dealing with old, possibly magical artifacts is not a good sign." Richard clarified.

"Does any of this have to do with the H.I.V.E. academy?" Victor asked.

"We have found nothing linking the two." Garth answered.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Richard asked. Karen shook her head.

"We have reached a dead end." Roy spoke up.

"It's late and I'm sure you all are tired from your journey. We can talk more about this in the morning" Karen said turning off the monitor.

"Actually I would like to do some more investigating." Richard spoke up.

Garfield couldn't help but role his eyes, "Classic Richard." He mumbled under his breath.

"I guess some fresh eyes wouldn't hurt." Karen noted.

"Well then another one would be even better." Victor chimed in. Like Richard is to Slade, Brother Blood always hit close to home with Victor and so he felt the need to take charge of this case.

So Karen stayed up with the two while the other Titan East members happily showed the three remaining Titans to their rooms. Más y Menos did laps around the Titans while noticeable fighting over which one would get to show Kori to her room. But little did they know while they were arguing Roy and Garth were happily doing the job.

Without Karen to reprimand them the two smooth talkers had no bounds. So Garfield found himself annoyingly walking behind Roy and Garth as they flirted with Kori and Raven. Still a little naive, Kori didn't quite catch on to what the boys were doing and so continued to talk with them, unknowingly encouraging their flirting. Unlike Raven, who caught on immediately and ignored them.

But Garfield wasn't taking too kindly to the boys flirting with the girls; he felt protective over them and couldn't help but growl under his breath as he watched them put their arms around them. Being that he was behind them in the hallway he couldn't see how unenthusiastic Raven was, which might have made him feel a little better.

"And our rooms are right over there, so if you two need anything…" Garth said happily.

"And we mean anything…" Roy cut in.

"Feel free to knock on my door." Garth finished.

"I'm sure if Kori needs something she will go see Richard, her _boyfriend_…" Garfield added, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were official." Garth spoke.

"Yeah, when did that happen?" Roy huffed.

"Remember when we went to Tokyo?" Garfield mentioned.

"Wasn't that like three years ago?" Roy questioned.

"Has it really been that long?..." Kori noted. "Time really flies by." She said to herself.

"Well I'm happy for you two." Garth said while Roy rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, so you can understand my own room won't be necessary." She told them.

Garfield couldn't help but smirk at the sudden dismay in Roy's face as he showed her to Richard's room. But that smirk fell as he noticed Garths attention was still on Raven.

"Well this is your room; I hope it is to your liking." He said opening the door for her.

"Thank you." She responded.

"Remember if you need anything…"

"She gets it." Garfield snapped.

"Garfield, your room is down the hall next to Victor's." Garth said gesturing down the walkway.

"Can I also knock on your door if I need something, or does that only apply to the girls? He asked smugly.

"I'm sure Más y Menos will be happy to help if you need something." Garth responded before turning to Raven, "Goodnight, I hope you enjoy your stay with us." He said with a sweet smile before walking away.

"I hope you enjoy your stay with us." Garfield mocked his voice.

"Really?" Raven said, turning to him. "He's just being polite."

"He was flirting with you." He defended.

"If you say so." She said walking into her room.

"Oh, like you didn't notice." He huffed, following her.

"I may have caught on to it." She shrugged passively.

"Do you like him?" He suddenly asked, causing her to turn and face him.

"Garfield…" She began but he cut her off.

"Do you like him more than me?" He asked.

"You know I don't." She said, crossing her arms.

He couldn't help but smirk. "Night Rae." He told her.

"Goodnight Garfield."

…


End file.
